Es la persona que mas Quiero
by SoraLove
Summary: relata la Platica entre la Miko mas fria y la mas simple estudiante ,Kikyo y Kagome... ambas comversan sobre sus sentimientos por el mismo hombre TERMINADO


-------Es La Persona que yo mas quiero--------  
...  
..  
.  
Era un frío atardecer en el bosque de la época antigua, comenzaba a llover,  
mientras a lo lejos se podían observar dos siluetas en medio de la lluvia.  
Tal parecía que no tenían deseos de moverse.  
.  
"No se como me metí en este problema... Dios mío... que hice para merecer  
esto...  
Comprendo que Inu Yasha este enamorada de ella y lo acepto pero...  
[Mirando a una kikyo desmayada en el bosque] ¿ayudarla? ¿yo?, no se ni como  
debería Actuar en este momento.  
Kikyo es la persona más especial para Inu Yasha a la cual eligió para  
proteger eternamente por eso debo ayudarla... todo sea por Inu Yasha"  
.  
Kagome como de costumbre se había enojado con su compañero hanyou, salió a  
caminar para ya no estar molesta con el susodicho, cuando de pronto  
apareció un yokai ciempiés dispuesto a eliminar a kagome por tener un  
fragmento de la shikon no tama en ese instante una flecha sagrada traspasa  
el cuerpo del Yokai y le da muerte.  
La joven asustada voltea a todas partes y pudo ver clara mente a kikyo de  
hecho iba a darle las gracias cuando la Miko cayo desmayada.  
.  
" que sucede ¿Por que me estas cargando?" pregunto la joven Miko  
.  
" Descuida, te llevare a la aldea de la anciana kaede para que te cure"  
Contesto Kagome  
.  
" ¡No!, no deseo ir con mi hermana... mejor me voy... después de todo  
estaré bien [soltándose de kagome] además... No deseo ver a esa persona"  
.  
" ¿Qué dices?, por para que sepas esa persona desea verte con muchas ansias  
ya que tú eres para él [comenzando a sollozar] la persona que mas quiere"  
.  
kikyo con su mirada fría y llena de rencor voltea a ver a kagome y le  
dice que no debería decir ese tipo de cosa, que no esta bien presumir  
enfrente de los demás  
.  
"¿Presumir? Pero si tú eres la pareja de Inu Yasha, ¿cómo dices que yo  
estoy presumiendo de algo? Dijo kagome algo enojada  
.  
" tú no entenderías como me siento" dice la Miko Kikyo  
.  
kagome no comprendía a kikyo, ella tenia el corazón de Inu Yasha en sus  
manos y aun asi era infeliz... que no uviera dado kagome en ese momento por  
ser la persona que más importante para Inu Yasha, en vez que kikyo que  
parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo el amor de su Hanyou.  
Ante esas palabras y esa actitud kagome comenzó a llorar y enojarse como  
nunca antes, ya que ella había renunciado al amor de Inuyasha por verlo  
feliz a lado de kikyo... la vida era muy injusta con ella.  
.  
" Inu Yasha te ama y desea estar contigo para siempre [llorando aun más] y  
tú... simplemente ¡NO TE IMPORTA! [ya más tranquila] aveces pienso que la  
vida es muy injusta" dijo desahogándose la joven de 15 años.  
.  
" ¿Injusta? [ríe] te diré lo que realmente es injusto... ¡Vivir sirviendo a  
los demás y haciéndolos felices a cambio de tu propia felicidad... y cuando  
al fin encuentras a esa persona con la cual compartir momentos agradables y  
estar a su lado por siempre... y ser feliz... llega inesperadamente la  
muerte... y ya no puedes estar con esa persona! Eso si es injusto"  
.  
" pero que no te das cuenta, QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PUEDES ESTAR A SU LADO Y  
SER FELIZ PARA SIEMPRE"  
.  
"de que me sirve estar con él si ya estoy muerta, ya no regresare a la vida  
y tampoco quiero vivir en una farsa... y no importa lo que aya dicho... yo  
no deseo llevarme a Inu Yasha conmigo al otro mundo... como voy a desear  
que la persona que mas quiero se muera"  
.  
"perdóname, no me había puesto a pensar en esas cosa [deja de llorar kagome  
aunque sea un poco] acepto que desde que te conocí te tuve mucha envidia...  
por ser"  
.  
" que ironía... yo también [mirada triste] desde que te conocí te tuve  
mucha envidia, estaba acostumbrada a ser la única mujer... es decir el  
unico ser humano con el cual hablaba Inu Yasha... pero cuando te vi me di  
cuenta que eres una persona bastante especial para él... ¡TU PUEDES ESYTAR  
A SU LADO TODO EL TIEMPO Y TENERLO PARA TI SOLA... ENCAMBIO YO" Decía  
kikyo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
.  
" de que me sirve[con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos] si todo el tiempo que  
paso con él piensa en ti... es como si yo no estuviera con él"  
.  
La Miko no comprendía a Kagome y la joven estudiante no comprendía a kikyo.  
Ambas comprendían que la persona que más querían era Inu Yasha pero no  
entendían que tan importantes eran ambas para él. Kagome deseaba el trato  
que Inu Yasha le daba a kikyo Y Kikyo deseaba el trato que le daba Inu  
Yasha a kagome.  
Entre lagrimas y gritos ambas Mujeres comprendieron que había algo que las  
unía, no era el hecho de ser "encarnación" y "reencarnación" no, eso no  
era. Lo que las unía era ese sentimiento que ellas llevaban por dentro...  
el amor a ese ser querido... Inu Yasha...  
.  
" mejor me voy [toma su arco que estaba en el piso y se marcha] sabes  
algo... te pareces a mí cuando era joven... antes de ser corrompida por  
tanto odio y rabia, pero eres tan distinta a la vez que eso seguramente  
cautivo a inu Yasha [voltea a verla y le sonríe] me alegra tener una rival  
tan digna como tú... y ya veremos quien se queda con él... no te des por  
vencida tan fácilmente... kagome" y se aleja junto con las serpientes caza  
almas.  
.  
" Ya veras como no me daré por vencida kikyo [sonríe y se va] Arigatto por  
salvarme de ese yokai... y ahora entiendo que Inu Yasha esta enamorado de  
una buena persona solo que esta algo confundida de sus sentimientos... y  
para eso estoy... para apoyar a mi amado Inu Yasha y estar con él  
siempre...y jamas renunciare a lo que siento" se alejo también.  
.  
Tal parece que la lluvia estaba deacuerdo con las chicas Miko ya que cuando  
su discusión termino también lo hizo la lluvia. Kagome se fue a ver a esa  
persona que mas quiere en este mundo y a gozar estar a su lado aun que sea  
un poco mientras él deja de pensar y kikyo y piensa en lo mucho que quiere  
a kagome. Eso le queda claro... puede que kikyo sea una persona muy  
especial para Inu Yasha pero kagome también lo es y ella lo sabe.  
Al llegar a la aldea es recibida por un pequeño kitsune el cual se lanza a  
sus brazos y también observa a su amado hanyou recostado en aquel árbol  
cercano a la aldea... en el cual se sube para meditar y en ocasiones para  
pensar en kagome.  
.  
" ve con Sango y Miroku un momento si Shippo, mientras yo regaño a Inu  
Yasha"  
.  
"claro kagome" contesto el pequeño kitsune  
.  
la joven se acerca al árbol y ante una negativa por parte del Hanyou esta  
decide bajarlo de una manera ya conocida  
.  
"ABAJO" grita kagome.  
.  
"¡POR QUE HACES ESO NIÑA TONTA!" grito muy enojado el orejas de perro.  
.  
"perdóname por enojarme contigo... sé que no fue tu intención romper mis  
libros, solo te enojaste por que los traje para estudiar y no para seguir  
buscando los fragmentos"  
.  
"Yo soy quien debería disculparme pero [sonrojo] ya sabes no me es fácil...  
por que... bueno  
[se acerca a kagome] lo siento" dijo un muy apenado hanyou  
.  
la joven chica abraza fuertemente a su ser querido y luego este corresponde  
al abrazo y mirando los bellos ojos de kagome se queda inmóvil, mientras  
kagome aprovecha para besarlo como aquella vez que se enfrentaron a  
kaguya...  
que mas puede pedir kagome... solo esperar a que el tiempo decida que  
sucederá con ellos dos y su amor...  
Inu Yasha quiere a kagome y kagome quiere mucho a Inu Yasha eso es mas que  
el destino eso es amor... aun que en la mente de Inu Yasha aun siga vivo el  
recuerdo kikyo el bien sabe que kagome es quien ocupa mayor parte de su  
corazón, pero le falta tiempo para darse cuenta mientras tanto kagome  
permaneciera a su lado.  
.  
FIN  
.  
Comentarios de SoRaLoVe  
Bueno solo diré que detesto a kikyo ¬¬ pero este fic se lo había prometido  
a una amiga... ¬¬ aun asi sigo odiando a kikyo XD  
Bueno ando inspirada y escribiré mas fic  
.  
Sesshomaru: no crees que deberías primero terminar el fic Cuestión de  
oportunidades  
.  
Sora: o0 ejem... bueno  
.  
Kagome: muy cierto, como te pones ha hacer mas fic si aun no terminas los  
que tienes pendientes...  
.  
Sora: no me regañen... prometo ponerme al corriente XD  
.  
Sesshomaru: mas te vale ¬¬ 


End file.
